5-Cyclopropyl-2-((1-(3-fluorobenzyl)-1H-indol-5-yl)amino)nicotinic acid (hereinafter, sometimes referred to as “Compound A”) has an excellent antiproliferative activity on keratinocyte and is thus useful for treatments such as prevention or therapy of diseases associated with overgrowth of keratinocyte (Patent Document 1).